Fallen Down: An Undertale
by Jacob Strider
Summary: He has absolutely no idea where he is. He just woke up on some random patch of flowers. They smell nice... I guess. Join Jacob on his quest for discovery, fame, and getting the **** out of the hole he just fell through! I'm bad at descriptions.
Chapter I

My first thoughts as I woke up from my daze were something I wouldn't get an answer t for quite a while:

"Wha... Where am I...?"

I lay down in something soft. I didn't know just what it was, but it smelled pretty nice. To my later inspection, I had apparently been sleeping on a bed of golden flowers. Why I was doing that, I would never know. Even to this day, the mystery of how I had gotten there in the first place intrigues me.

As I picked myself up to scan the surrounding area, I noticed the flower patch I was sleeping on, along with the room I was in. Also, I had come down with a startling case of amnesia. I could barely even remember my own name. I scratched the scalp of my brown clad hair, trying to remember something, ANYTHING, but to no avail. After sitting in the flowers for a while trying to reclaim any kind of memory, I noticed an open doorway to my left. Deciding to move on and explore instead of boondoggling, I headed for the door.

Once past the gateway, I noticed something odd about the room that I had just entered. In the middle was a small patch of grass. Nothing weird about that. But what was on top of said grass patch was the REAL mystery. On it was a golden flower, just like the flowers I had seen in the last room, sticking out like a sore thumb. I decided to approach it, not knowing that the damn thing was about to speak.

"Hi! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!"

"As soon as those words came out of that thing's WAY too happy mouth, I jumped back. A flower. A FLOWER. Just spoke to me. What kind of drugs am I on?

"Did you just... Say something...?" I sputtered.

The flower responded with an amused expression. "Of course I did! You're not dead, or hallucinating, or anything. Trust me."

"Do you know where I am?"

The flower said, "You're in the world of the monsters!"

Wait. What...?

"You... Mean the monsters under the bed or something? The ones that eat babies and torture humans? Those monsters?"

"Exactly! Hey, you must be really confused since you just fell down here. Golly."

His little happy-go-lucky tone was a bit unnerving to me, so I decided to question him a bit.

"How should I trust a talking flower to give me reliable information about these things?"

"Simple. I can teach you how to survive in this place!" The flower replied, a wide grin on his face.

"Uhh... Okay?"

The flower started to smirk a bit. "Alright, then. Let's get started!"

An orange heart floated out of my chest and stopped about three or so feet in front of me. I felt just a bit lightheaded as it did.

"See that heart? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being!"

And just when I thought my day couldn't POSSIBLY get better, my own SOUL just phased out of my body. If I told someone about this, I'd never hear the end of it.

Confuesd, I said back, "Why is my own soul out of my body? Seriously, is there a point to it or something?"

Admittedly I sounded pretty nonchalant about that.

"So you can get stronger! You see, your soul starts out weak, but it can grow stronger, if you gain a lot of LV!"

LV? Is this a video game or something? Bloody hell...

"And what does this 'LV' stand for exactly?" I asked. Aren't I asking a lot of questions today.

"Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don't youThat was pretty damn cheesy. Although, I decided to follow along.

"Sure thing Flowey."

"Okay then! Now down here, LOVE is shared through..."

Floating orbs started to appear from behind him.

"...Little white, 'friendliness' pellets"

Okay, that's suspicious. But still, I felt like they were still harmless. Right?

"Go around! Catch as many as you can!"

The pellets began to hone in on my soul. I ran into one of them, but didn't get what I had anticipated. Instead, a white hot pain flared from my chest. I fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Damn it! Why was I stupid enough to trust a FLOWER to help me? Geez, I'm an idiot.

"YOU IDIOT. IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BET KILLED. WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?"

I stand corrected.

More pellets began to spawn around me, encircling me and blocking all methods of escape.

"DIE" The flower shrieked.

It then let out a horrid laugh as the pellets began to slowly close in on me. They got slower and slower as they got closer to my body, almost taunting me about my impending doom. Amazing. Here lies _, killed by a talking flower. That would be embarrassing to put on my epitaph. When I pondered about that as I sat there, helpless and alone, something popped into my head almost as if triggered my my most recent thought. A memory. My name...

My name is Jacob.

Great. Just as I remember something, I die. So inconvenient. As I accepted my embarrassing death, something happened. A bright flame lit up the room, hurtling towards that hellspawn of a plant. Somehow it was able to uproot the demon flower and send him flying into the back of the room. A large, furry white hand reached towards me, and I heard a woman's voice.

"What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor and innocent... Youth...?"

End of Part I. Sorry if that was a bit short, but there will be more to come that will be longer!


End file.
